User talk:Carl The Llama
Omgdeadpeople 22:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC)he's like an eel dipped in grease Cameo Are you free tomorrow? Heather will cameo tomorrow. All you need to do is make her steal the prize money and pass by a cave so she can be the one to see the Monster. Anything else you can do! CodyDuncanFan97 00:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 ok sure What time zone EST or PST because I live in the PST. Are you ready for the cameo? Heather will steal the case when they get to the top of the cliff. CodyDuncanFan97 23:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 due are you a guy or a girl (guessing girl) Yup imma girl NEW CHALLENGE :D The neext challenge for Wrath will be Friday the 13th. aka tomorrow! (8:00 EST, 5:00 PST, 4:00 CST)! ~~CodyDuncanFan97 McKay- OMGD Hey Join my New camp Total drama heros vs villians k thx Hey alliance in Total drama villians vs heros? Secret one? With three votes combined that will be good. ok . Please meet me on the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on the chat dude, please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude! I'm on again! Come back!: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Please come back! I'm on again!: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Please come to the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 21:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please come to the chat. please: http://www.tengaged.com/group/3689 Survivor321 21:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet mwah on the chat. please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 14:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The first challenge is up for Total Drama Aftermath--Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 23:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I've been playing Sandra in Dra!, but since I felt bad for you, I've been playing Jay, also. I don't know who signed up to play Jay, but that's the nickname I go by on the FF wiki, so since the one who signed up isn't playing him, I decided to fill in. Dra has informed me that I won't be doing that in future, (1) because it's unfair to me, and (2) because whomever signed up as Jay should be playing him. Maybe your team should vote him out since I don't think he's done anything, and I won't help your team win, since I'm playing the leader of my own team. I just felt bad for you, since you were the only member of your team playing for quite a while today. ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Identity Theft Hey, have you been playing on Total Drama: Wrath of Wawanakwa recently? I think someone has been using her. Please tell me! CodyDuncanFan97 00:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 You don't need to apologize to me, Roadeo! I just wanted you to not be alone in the game, and to have fun. :) I'm really sorry you're being voted out! That SO isn't fair, since you were the main participant in this latest challenge. ;( I hope you have fun watching, and hopefully playing in another camp. It's been fun getting to know you! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay CodyDuncanFan97 01:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Thanks for signing my friends list! I'm honored! :D Playing with you on Dra was great, too. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Answer Yes, you can! CodyDuncanFan97 02:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Can you Audition for Total Drama Tour of the City? If You Want To, Do it in this Format:' Example- The Example- A User (Nate). 'So Just put Nate In Paraenthese and It would be ok. :) Oh BTW This is a challenge in that Camp.-Nate They are created after you make a section. Use 2 of these: = to make a Episode and use 4 of them to make a subheading like Challenge. Ex: Spelling :D Sorry, I am a tad-bit of a freak when it comes to certain words. Character is the proper way to spell ... Well Character. And as for Audition... Well that's how you spell that too :) Sorry again... Not trying to be mean :3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 23:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) No need to apoligize, it's not against the rules, just a thing that bugs me! Just on your user page, I believe. [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 23:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, tune in for the FINALE of Wrath. Scott vs. Izzy. You will get to reprise your characters: Zoey & Anna Maria, and might be able to help one of the two win! CodyDuncanFan97 03:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Aftermath LAWLZ The final challenge on Aftermath is going CRAAAAZZZYY! good luck to you though :3 TJ is the name 00:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) No probs :) TJ is the name 23:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't ever worry about hurting my feelings by voting the way you want to! :) I expect you to vote based on how well we've each played the game, and our answers for the final 3 vote. *hug* You're so sweet for worrying! This game has been SO MUCH FUN!! Even if I place 3rd, I wouldn't change anything. :) Thanks, friend! :D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 13:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) hi. Thanks heaps for helping me in TD wrath of wawanakwa- even i didnt win. Esther2108 Hey! I think we should vote out Anne Maria in WoW season 2-Phyneo Hi, friend on my friends list, I need to alert you that I have changed my username(I was First123) TrentFan Hello just came to say the first challenge in Total Drama Contestant Trivia Season 3 has started! Try your best! TJ is the name 07:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Order Do Nathan from total drama forrest and do him with black hair and that people could fall in love with him that's it Fire Blaze ' 02:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey OMGDP, I was just wondering, how old are you? Because most people here are mostly teens, i am not trying to mess with you, but i am conducting a survey on the wiki.-Natedog14 Sure you can put the order in my gallery and thanks 'Fire Blaze ' 15:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No prob, I got ya Survivor321 02:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure, she will cameo in episode 5, since someone is already cameoing in the next episode. ~CDF97 The World You have been invited to play as Seth in Total Drama the World the sequel to Forrest to accept and decline please do it here http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XrosHearts/Total_Drama_The_World_Auditions 'Fire Blaze ' 23:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm hoping you didn't take any offense on Chat. I've been on there about four-and-a-half hours, and I'm going to fall asleep if I stay on any longer. Anyhow, I'm looking forward to future chats and time with you on camps. Have a wonderful day! :D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 23:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight '@ '''9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 20:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) No worries! Your characters will be safe! Thanks for informing me Emma :D ----ACTN TDF The Total Drama Forrest finale has began. Yes, you heard me, FINALE. It's Kristy vs. Nathan vs. Quinn vs. Seth vs. Stern in a TDF trivia challenge for immunity! Then, it's a final 4 semi-finals challenge, followed-up by the F3 in the final challenge! Be there soon and goon luck! :D You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 17:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) How do you make your characters' photos? TaygenTeagan 02:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You have Travis as your character, right? Maybe he could has a crush on Chrissy! She is totally nice and thoughtful! Yes, you can cameo as Heather in the current episode, Beware the Beast. It starts tomorrow. Heather will have a tranq gun and will be able to capture contestants. Who you chose is up to you, ps, write in Loser's Lane and you will have a chance to return when it's the merge! ~CDF97 Chat? Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 14:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Emma please vote in Aftermath Season 3 Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 14:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Emma! Your characters will be safe! :D Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 23:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Emma could you please vote in Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 3)? Thanks! This colorful siggy will 08:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Emma please vote in Aftermath 3. Thank you :) Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 16:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) haha please also vote as TG Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 16:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama Asunder challange 1 has began. 00:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490Youre2490 Ok your character(s) will be safe. Thanks for telling me Emma :) ACTN Yes it is we just finished the elimination ceremony, but we'll wait for you to return Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hai there! The challenge for Totally Teen Island has started! Hey little red. What's that supposed 05:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey... just making sure that you are voting for Abyss... cause I can garentee that I'm not being voted off-Phyneo Emma. please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Survivor321 16:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) To all friends, if you are, I am quitting you may not hear from me again I bid you luck in the future :) Emma, I'm on the chat. Please respond back. I'm trying to talk to you Survivor321 02:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Emma! Okay, when Dakota was eliminated and you weren't informed of the challenge, you told me to tell you next time. Unfortunately I forgot. But you did some of it then anyways. So anywho... the challenge is now. We're going to the Bermuda triangle. And BTW, Zoey isn't doing as much as Lindsay is so can you add a little from her, too?? :D Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 19:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hai! So I want the colors to be So I want it to say: So. I made you a muffin ...but I ate it :3 ....i want the but I ate it part to be small like the one siggy above ^ and I want the first part to be normal size. the colors should be Green and Blue XD thanks! So. I made you muffin, but then I ate it. :3 18:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC)TDTS Seriously Emma? XD - Taylor Rule Election! Dra agreed to have an election! Forum:Camps_Rule_Election VOTE! Myed Out! OJ: What? No I just made it the perfect time to leave because I had to XD